


Groceries

by brokenhighways



Series: Dear No. 26 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One Shot, Texting, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random back and forth about groceries set in the Dear No. 26 verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> My summary-fu is broken. 
> 
> Anyway, the original story has now reached 10,000 hits which is pretty awesome. Totally wasn't expecting that. So here's a little time-stamp, non-story thing and...a sequel is on the way and should be posted within the coming weeks ;)

 

 

* * *

 

Jensen to Jared

Really?

Jared to Jensen

Your notes on shopping lists are always so bitchy.

Jensen to Jared

Appropriately so.

Jared to Jensen

They're at least better than yours! 

Jared to Jensen

My lists that is.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, I got what you meant, Captain Obvious

Jared to Jared

:D

~

Jensen to Jared

Jared to Jensen

I love how you added the emoji at the end. It makes me feel special. And 'having no idea' just makes the list redundant. Do you do this on purpose?

Jensen to Jared

No, buying all of that cat food is why you should feel special. We don't have a cat.

Jared to Jensen

It was a good deal!

Jensen to Jared

We don't know anyone WITH a cat, let alone plural cats.

Jared to Jensen

I have an extensive friends list on Facebook, I'll find someone!

Jensen to Jared

Who would be crazy enough to buy cat food on *Facebook*?

Jared to Jensen

You'd be surprised!!

~

Jensen to Jared

Just the one shoelace?

Jared to Jensen

Uhm. Yes. I might have vacuumed one up.

Jensen to Jared

HAHAHAhahahahahaaha

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.

Jensen to Jared

FYI, I'm not buying you a shoelace. Get your ass on eBay.

~

Jared to Jensen

Considering the nature of our relationship, do you REALLY want a can of suck less? And really, we're  
doing Paint shopping lists now?

Jensen to Jared

Actually, it's from my Graffiti app, so suck it.

Jared to Jensen

I'll only suck it partially, what with my can of suck less.

Jensen to Jared

This conversation is taking a strange turn. But on a serious note, we're out of milk. And paper clips.

Jared to Jensen

How many paper clips do you get through in a week??? How much clipping does one really need to do in a week?

Jensen to Jared

I have no idea. I buy them just to take them apart.

Jared to Jensen

The teacher in me is giving you a dirty look right now.

Jensen to Jared

Hey, it’s a stress mechanism!

Jared to Jensen

Can’t you just yell at people like a normal person?

Jensen to Jared

…that’s a joke, right?

Jared to Jensen

It’s not like you don’t do it anyway, like yesterday when you were really insistent about watching The Situation Room even though you always fall asleep 10 minutes into it.

Jensen to Jared

Hey, what can I say? CNN is my last-ditch attempt when I can’t get any sleep. Unlike you, Mr Smoothies @ 2am

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, yeah, look, I’ll get your damn paper-clips.

Jensen to Jared

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
